bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Takanuva737
Podoba wam się moja strona? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Tak. Sorry że się narzucam, ale czy nie chciałbyś żebym ci zrobił podpis? Mogę też wstawić szablon jeśli chcesz We can't back down! bardzo chętnie Takanuva737 - tak na powitanie. Aha, po znakach np. przecinku, czy kropce daje się spacje. Tak jest poprawniej. - Dzięki - Czemu edytujesz jako IP (niezarejestrowany użytkownik)? Freefonix rocks! Nie wiem jak edytuje pisze mi, że to jakis IP edytował. nie wiem jak wyłączyc te grube litery. - [[Użytkownik:Takanuva737|'Takanuva,']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Takanuva737|''' siódmy Toa']] Poprawione. Lord Vox 18:25, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Teraz widzę że po prostu zapominałem się rejestrowac! - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Prośby wstawicie mi zdjęcie Takanuvy stars? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Proszę. Lord Vox 18:26, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki Wpisz mi sie do przyjaciół Voxi Takanuva, siódmy Toa Historia plemienia lawy Co sądzicie o mojej opowieści? Może przekieruje ten temat na Fanclub Bionicle wiki Podpis Proszę: Takanuva,siódmy Toa - wiesz, jak z niego korzystać? - Zgapa Ty zgapiaczu!!! Zgapiłeś odemnie. Zrobiłeś obraz Rahi(ja miałem Vampraha) i napisałeś "Tak wyglądam zdenerwowany" . I co ty na to? Tak samo zgapieś od Disholaka "Koniec" Vezok999 18:52, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) To było do mnie? PS Disholak nawet czegoś takiego nie ma. Do Kubixa : sorki. Po prostu czytałem kiedyś twoją stronę a kiedy odkryłem, jak dodaje się grafiki, przypomniało mi się to, ale zapomniałem, że to było na twojej stronie. Do gresha : nie wiem jak skorzystac z tego podpisu.-Takanuva737 Do było do Takanuvy, który pięknie skopiował ostatni dział swojej strony- Koniec. Zgapił ten tekst "To smutne, ale w tym momencie kończy się strona tego użytkownika." Vezok999 11:04, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Przeprosiny przyjęte. I odwołuje edycję z tym jak się wykasowałem z twojej listy Przyjaciół. Instrukcja użycia podpisu Zaznaczasz ten podpis (najpierw musisz dać "Edytuj tę stronę", kopiujesz (ctr + c) i wklejasz na końcu zdania (ctr + v). Tu masz ten podpis: Takanuva,siódmy Toa - Już rozumiesz? - Dzięki, rozumiem - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Zdjęcie Ej zrobicie mi tak żeby w pustym kwadracie w lewym górnym rogu mojej strony było zjęcie setu Takanuva & Ussanui ? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Nie, sam to musisz zrobić. My niestety nie mamy tej możliwości, bo nie jesteśmy tobą ;) Lord Vox 17:49, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) Naprwawa Naprawiłem Ci. - Dzięki Lepsza Strona Usera Wstaw sobie szablon usera, i szablon z listą userów - tak, jak np. mam ja i Vezok999. - Wielkie dzięki(czekam na propozycje od innych userów) Błędy Lol. Akuumo specjalnie napisał "Fejzbuk". Lord Vox 10:00, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Radzę ci, usuń to "Jestem pierwszym na tej wiki userem, który ma już Hero Factory", bo z tego co się orientuję, miałem już kilka setów z tej serii nim ty to napisałeś. Lord Vox 10:36, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) A miałeś Wiliama Furno zanim to napisałem? Zapisy do opowieści Miło mi, ale raczej nie, sam o moich postaciach piszę :) PS: This is sparta z Vakamą jest genialna Vezok999 13:36, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Jasne że chcę. Kubix2000 14:06, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Zależy, jak chcesz o nim napisać--Guurahk 06:29, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, ale chcę być taki, jak w mojej opowieści. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:52, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Załatwione, sakon! - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Dobra, ale rozumiem, że opowieść będzie się działa już po opowieści Sekenuvy, tak?--Guurahk 12:57, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Tak. To znaczy, że się zgadzasz? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Nie pisałem się do twojej historii.Jak chcesz użyć mojej postaci-użyj Daxeena.-User:Larkanni6 Dobra Larkanni, użyje Daxeena! - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Da--Guurahk 13:24, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiek Też mam dziesięć lat.-User:Larkanni6 Czasy Mrocznej Stali Ej,chcesz,żeby twoja postać wystąpiła w "Czasach mrocznej stali"?-User:Larkanni6 Jasne! - Takanuva, siódmy Toa A jak wolisz?-Larkanni6 Już zrobiłem wpis,gdzie twoja postać występuje.-Larkanni6 Szablon Zepsuj szablon jeszcze raz, a będziesz miał bana na tydzień Vezok999 12:51, wrz 7, 2010 (UTC) Przepraszam Vezok, to było niechcący - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Opowieśc Dobre, tyko wdarł się mały błąd - Raczej bym nie był wobec was miły, gdybyście mi rozwalili drzwi. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:54, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) No i chyba mogłeś machnąć mieczem, żeby się obronić przed Wiraxem, który nie jest taki głupi, żeby atakować każdego nędzarza, który do nas wejdzie. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 13:04, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) A słyszaleś Sekenuva o kodeksie Toa? W przewodniku Makuty w opisie Gali Nuva. "Nawet wrogow nie wolno zabijac". I nie powiem ci, czemu Wirax mnie atakował, bo zmniejsze niechcący twoją przyjemnośc czytania dalszej cześci.-[[Dyskusja użytkownika:Takanuva737|' Ivest''' ]] Coś ci mówiłem Mówiłem ci,że masz użyć Daxeena.Ale,nie nie posłuchałeś mnie!Wypisuję się z twojej debilnej powieści.I tak samo Daxeen mówi papa Ivestowi,który na zbity pysk wylatuje z moich kronik.-Larkanni6 Gormifan był mi bardzo potrzebny. Ale ty tego nie rozumiesz...Szkoda. Szukam jeszcze jednej osoby do opowiesci. A, i jeszcze powinienes dostac bana za słowo na "d" - [[Użytkownik:Takanuva737|'Takanuva,']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Takanuva737|''' siódmy Toa']] Gratulacje Gratuluje 10 urodzin. - Opowieści To nie jest przekleństwo.Przepraszam,poniosły mnie emocje.Chciałem dać ci do zrozumienia,że Wirax odszedł,zamarł-wypikselowany.Nie podoba mi się, jak ktoś używa do opowieści nieaktualnej postaci.-Larkanni6 chcesz wystąpić w mojej opowieści? -Power Dragon Takan,nie chcę mi się.Nię będę od nowa pisał tej powieści,bo nie mam kopii!Do tego nie do konća wszystko pamiętam.Wszystko przez ten idiotyczny system wiki.-User:Larkanni6 Larkanni, rozumiem cie. Mnie też by sie nie chciało. - [[Użytkownik:Takanuva737|'Takanuva,]] siódmy Toa Ale z dobrego serca mogę zdradzić ci zakończenie:Ivest,Daxeen,Kubix,Power Dragon i Larkanni gubią się w dżungli,w której ostatnio byli.Tam znajdują wieżę.Wbiegają po niej i widzą na schodach 3000 stworów z Mrocznej Stali i je oczywiście wybijają.Larkanni zasłabł.Wszyscy biegną dalej.Na szczycie stoi uwolniona ciemność z Mrocznej Stali.Wszyscy naraz naparzają się z tym stworem,a on zamienia się w czarną dziurę.Działo się jeszcze kilka rzeczy,ale przejdźmy do sedna:wszyscy leżą osłabieni.Stwór chcę wszystkich zamordować,ale przychodzi Larkanni i rzuca w łeb stwora kamykiem.O dziwo-on pada.To był słaby punkt.Stwór zamienił się w proszek,który Larkanni zdmuchnął.Okrzyknięto go bohaterem.Wieża się rozsypuje,ale cała grupa zeskakuje i idzie w stronę zachodu.The end.-User:Larkanni6 Gdzie mieszkasz? A tak w ogóle gdzie mieszkasz?Bo kogoś mi przypominasz.Ten sam wiek,to samo imię...-User:Larkanni6 A więc pobieram Kubixowi i Tobie koszty za drzwi. 50 widgetów na głowę. JAk ktoś je jeszcze raz rozwali... --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 17:43, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) A,nie wydawało mi się,że cię znam,a że nawet jesteśmy w jednej klasie(O.O)!-User:Larkanni6 Wiesz, żeby się przed kimś obronić, nie znaczy, że musisz jednocześnie go zabić. W kodeksie Toa nie było wzmianki, że nie możesz się bronić. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:33, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Lego Harry Potter http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMRtxnFh3NY&feature=related też zbierasz lego harry potter ? ''To Ja'' ''Jasne, a co?'' też mam kilka setów np: wrzeszcząca chata nr.4756 ''To Ja'' ''No to fajnie, bo niedługo będzie nowa seria.'' poluję na http://img07.allegroimg.pl/photos/oryginal/12/39/18/14/1239181442 ''To Ja'' ''Ja mam 300 zł w portfelu bo niedługo miałem 10 urodziny, więc jest nadzieja, że nazbieram na Hogwart.'' ja mam hogwart z zakon feniksa myślałem jeszcze o norze ps: szkoda że nie ma jak z minifigures figurki się zbiera i nie trzeba kupować całego zestawu tylko kupuję się zaszetkęTo Ja' 'Ja mam Hogwart z Kamień Filozoficzny, a jutro będe miał najnowszy-chyba.' a jakie masz wszystkie sety u mnie Wrzeszcząca chata nr: 4756, Błędny rycerz nr:4755, Zamek Hogwart nr:5378 i Uwolnienie Syriusza nr:4753 ps: mam jeszcze brylok z HagridemTo Ja'' Ja wszystkich nie pamiętam Prawdziwi Przyjaciele Jej, już drugi użytkownik wpisał mnie do prawdziwych przyjaciół!:D-User:Larkanni6 Wolę,żeby to był Toa Sanso.-User:Larkanni6 Carnister Wasteland 2 W Canister Wasteland 2 występują Toa Lhikan, Toa Nidhiki, Krekka i Lariska. Akurat zauważyłem, że napisałeś, że nie wiesz, kto to jest to mówię ;) Lord Vox 14:13, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) To jest Toa Nidhiki? No tak...Nawet pasuje...A ten czerwony to Lariska? Tak. Fanowska, oczywiście. Lord Vox 14:44, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) Zmień to Hm... Wiesz, czego nie lubię? Jak userzy tworząc swoją stronę piszą, że są nowi itp., a później zapominają to usunąć. Dlatego lepiej by było, jakbyś to usunął, bo już jakiś czas na wiki jesteś. Lord Vox 17:18, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) Star Wars Podaj mi swoją postać w Star Wars, czyli rasę, imię i broń. No i kolor skóry, jeżeli będzie wybór.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:21, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Dlaczego Takanuva 737 wpisał się mi do wrogów? Z twojego opisu Takanuva 737 nierozumiem'' antroz 007'' Proste Antroz: popraw się z ortografii, A to moja pomyłka, chciałem wpisac ci się do kumpli. - Takanuva,' siódmy Toa' A ja się ci wpisałem . antroz 007 IP JakiśIP nazwał ciękupą?Kiedy?-User:Larkanni6 Na komentarzach w Bionicle spółka Z.O.O. Ortografia Taka, jak wszędzie będziesz się chwalił, żeś boss z ortografii, to prześmiecisz wszystkie fora i dyskusje! A ten post Antroza, to tak po mistrzowsku nie poprawiłeś. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:58, paź 7, 2010 (UTC) Qrcze, Antroz to anty-mistrz z ortografii. A jak inaczej mam poprawic błędy na jego postach i powiedziec, żeby nie poprawiał? NK.pl Akurat ja mam konto na nk. I co? Kubix2000 18:07, paź 11, 2010 (UTC) Ale wychodzi mi mój profil a nie twój. Kubix2000 13:54, paź 12, 2010 (UTC) Mytholand ZAPRASZAM CIĘ DO MOJEJ GRY MYTHOLAND!!!! (adres na mojej stronie użytkownika)--ToaTanma01 10:20, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Szablon i Kolorowa Strona Daj mi parę minut na szablon.I wybacz za moją nieaktywność (przepraszam też innych).Mantu7 14:01, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Gotowe!Mantu7 14:12, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Metin Siemka.Możemy zostać kumplami.Ale nie gram na PL'u.Gram na modzie.Zanim przeszedłem na moda zrobiłem se woja 41 lvl ;).oto link do moda: www.metin2mod.tk. Wchodzisz w zakładke metin 2 mod i tam masz download.- A po co mi to mówisz. można wiedziec? Nienawidzę tej badziewnej gierki i nie zrozumiałem ani słowa- To moja dyskusja Hm... Zastanowię się. Albo nie, dobra... A, skoro to niekanoniczne wystąpienie, to możesz go brać. Tylko nie rób z niego idioty. Lord Vox 09:58, paź 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, ale w twojej historii będzie się posługiwał Vento(jego krótki mieczyk), a nie działkami.-User:Larkanni6 Nie. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:52, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) Ja nie uważam, iż spamujesz. Po prostu wpisałem Cię do wrogów, a to, że pod "Wandalami, plagiatowcami i spamerami", to już zwykły przypadek. Ja Cię nie zaliczam ani do spamerów, ani do wandali itd. A do wrogów Cię wpisałem, za próbę napisania Spółki 3. W sprawach Spółki łatwo mnie wkurzyć. No i jeszcze zapomniałem napisać o tej sytuacji z "Rocznicy" naszego Pana Vezoka. Ten wkurzony na Takanuvę O, to jeszcze ze mnie żartowałeś... No no :P I co mam zrobić? Wypisać Cię z wrogów, tak? No cóż... Na razie Cię wypiszę z wrogów... Ale pamiętaj, mam cię na oku... Ten mniej wkurzony na Takanuvę Widziałem zdjęcie twe na nk.pl.-User:Larkanni6 Zapraszam na wikię o SC, oto link,już ustawiłem że jesteś adminem. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/5/55/Warox_podpis.png 17:53, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) Odpowiedź Parę rzeczy: #Nie obraziłem go, tylko stwierdziłem, że nic nie robi, żeby pozbyć się nieaktywnych biurokratów. #Pokazałeś swoją inteligencję, spamując tekstem "żal mi cię". #Znam linki, tylko nie chciało mi się ich tu dawać. #Wogóle nie jestem administracja. #Co ci do tego, że nienawidzę bionicli? #Tymi bojowniczymi tekstami chciałem pokazać, że już się nie pojawię na tej wiki. #Zakończmy dyskusję. PS. Odpowiadasz na dyskusji tego kto ci napisał, inaczej uznam, że obraziłeś sam siebie. Pozdrawiam! Duriel Gadaj!!! 08:35, lis 28, 2010 (UTC)